To Be King
by Madame L'Ennui
Summary: [Traducción] [El Rey Lear] El problema con los muertos es que no puedes hacer que se callen.


_"King Lear" no me pertenece a mí, sino a William Shakespeare. Este fanfiction pertenece a Sophia_Sol. Sed indulgentes conmigo, es mi primera traducción. ;)_

* * *

"No", dice Goneril, un susurro en su oído, una voz que nadie más puede oír proveniente de una mujer que nadie más puede ver. Regan se destaca por sus ojos fríos.

Edgar se estremece. "Silencio", ordena.

Sus asesores obedecen, y él se estremece de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía explicar que estaba hablando con el aire?.

Pero si él obtiene su silencio, puede hablar. Goneril se limitó a decir lo que él ya estaba pensando. "No", dice. "No tengo ningún deseo de encontrarme con esta princesa, por buen partido que pueda ser. No voy a casarme."

Sus asesores romper en un balbuceo frenético: un rey debe casarse, y el reino necesita estabilidad. A su lado, Goneril sonríe.

Edgar se arroja de la silla y escapa de la habitación, haciendo caso omiso de sus asesores. Es joven, es nuevo a la corona, ha heredado un reino puesto del revés y atormentado por la tragedia. Él debe tener cuidado.

No puede volverse loco.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"¡Vamos, muchacho! ¿Por qué tan triste?."

Es su padre.

"No tengo ojos y sin embargo puedo verte malhumorado. ¡Eres el rey! ¡Saca el máximo provecho de ello!."

Edgar no dice nada. No quiere avergonzarse a sí mismo delante de Kent.

"Sé que lo haría si estuviera en tu lugar".

Edgar ya no puede contenerse. "Estás muerto", dice. "Por supuesto que estoy triste".

Kent le mira con sorpresa. "¿Perdonadme, mi señor?" dice.

"Nada", murmura Edgar, a continuación se queda en silencio. Pero sus ojos siguen siendo atraídos a donde su padre se encuentra plácidamente inexistente en un rincón, y él sabe que Kent está preocupado.

Si su situación se invirtiera, estaría preocupado también.

Incluso ahora, está preocupado.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hermano, camina conmigo."

Volteándose, Edgar ve a Edmund caminando a su encuentro, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Edgar no dice nada, sólo da la espalda a la dama con la que estaba hablando, y dice: "Disculpadme, tengo algunos asuntos que atender." Luego sigue a Edmund.

Los ojos de la dama le siguen a medida que avanza, pareciendo confusos.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo", dice Edmund. "¿Cómo estás llevando la realeza?."

Edgar ofrece una débil sonrisa. "Bastante bien", dice. ¿Cómo estás llevando tú estar muerto?, no lo dice.

Pero Edmund le conoce demasiado bien, y puede leer el pensamiento en su rostro. Se ríe, y mira a Edgar, invitándole a compartir la broma. Edgar no puede; ¿cómo podría? Edmund está muerto, y esto es sólo una aparición, o un producto de su mente.

Edmund se muestra sobrio. "No se puede vivir en el pasado para siempre", dice, y Edgar suspira.

"Sería más fácil si mi pasado se quedara sepultado, y me permitiera seguir adelante sin trabas."

"¿De verdad piensas eso?". Edmund mira a su alrededor, y sus ojos siguen a un sirviente que se escabulle lejos tratando muy cuidadosamente de no observar fijamente.

 _"_ Creo que me estás estorbando", espetó Edgar.

Edmund sólo se ríe, y luego ya no está.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"No puedes ocultarte para siempre", dice Cordelia. Edgar se sienta. Ella está sentada en un taburete junto a la chimenea, jugando con un poco de leña.

"¿Ocultarme?" dice él con cautela. "No me estoy ocultando."

"No estás haciendo nada." La voz de ella es categórica, y ella lo mira. "Te estoy confiando el reino de mi padre. No lo arruines más que él."

Edgar gime, y se recuesta de nuevo. Resiste la tentación de taparse la cabeza con las mantas. Se hace el silencio. Tras una media hora, se arriesga a mirar de nuevo.

Cordelia todavía está sentada allí, la misma expresión en su rostro. "Por favor, desaparece", dice Edgar.

Ella no dice nada.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Renuncia", dice Lear. "Eres peor rey de lo que fui yo al final. Por lo menos no tienes parientes confabulados para hacerse con el control... Ya no, es decir."

Edgar oculta la cabeza entre las manos, desesperado. No puede soportar más esto.

"Al menos yo era decisivo. Por lo menos logré cosas." La sonrisa de Lear resulta depredadora.

Edgar desea simplemente poder marcharse lejos de esta conversación, pero no puede: una vez más está reunido con sus asesores.

El rey muerto guarda silencio durante un tiempo y Edgar se contrae en previsión de lo que escogerá decir a continuación.

Lear abre la boca.

No puede soportar más esto. Edgar se alza, gritando, "¡Sujeta tu lengua! ¿No tienes nada que hacer sino molestarme... ninguno de vosotros? ¿Por qué me atormentas así?."

Respira entrecortadamente, y luego cae de rodillas, frente al espacio vacío donde había estado Lear, lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. "Déjame en paz. Por favor. Te lo ruego." Si parece estar loco, ya no le importa; está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para librarse de estos espectros.

Siente que alguien lo levanta, y él mira sin comprender el rostro de Kent. "Ven conmigo, mi señor", dice suavemente, y luego ladra órdenes al resto de los consejeros, que se apresuran a hacer su voluntad.

La espiral de pensamientos de Edgar es suficiente para hacerle sentir mareado, pero vuelve a esto una y otra vez: Kent debería haber sido rey.

* * *

 _Espero que la traducción no haya resultado demasiado desastrosa. ;) Bueno, simplemente quería dar a conocer en español esta historia que me encanta, de Sophia_Sol, que capta tan maravillosamente la esencia de la obra. Los espíritus murmurando al oído de Edgar me pareció una idea hermosa y terrible... Justo la clase de historia que me apasiona, fantasmal y un poco triste._ _Sobre todo amé la aparición de Edmund... ¡La forma en que se encuentran los dos hermanos es sencillamente maravillosa!. Casi puedo escuchar el suave "_ Hermano, camina conmigo _"... me erizó el vello, en serio. *¬*  
_


End file.
